The Search Begins : Chapters
'Please note:' All of these chapters are based on Tikaani's view. Toklo and Illa are just mentioned or part of the chapter alot. Chapter 1: Tikaani As Tikaani crouched behind the small brown plump lemming, she kept on telling herself that she would catch it, this time won’t be a miss, ''she thought. Another thought broke into her mind, ''I wish Toklo stayed with me, we would have been great friends but – ''she got distracted with her thoughts and didn’t realise the lemming disappeared “ Fur Scraps!! I am being so seal-brained! “ Tikaani stomped he big padded foot in the pure white crunchy snow. “ Thoughts got you distracted again?” Illa came up yo Tikaani. “Yeah” Tikaani replied to Illa “Ever since Toklo left, I can’t keep concentrated.” Illa gave a friendly nudge on her flank. “I know how you feel Tikaani, I will help you, that’s what friends do right?” “Of course, you’re a great friend Illa” Tikaani’s sad spirits were lifted when Illa replied, “I know I am!” Ila chuckled and so did Tikaani. “We should be heading back t our den, moon high is on its way”. “Ok, lets go Illa”. She didn’t want to hang round any more; it was getting dark and would be harder for them to see. ''What should I do?? Tikaani thought again. Could I – Illa interrupted again. “ I have got an idea, why don’t you go find Toklo? If you like him so much, it might make you not distracted and be happy” But it is your choice of what you do Tikaani.” “I will think about it through the night Illa. I was thinking of doing something like that.” Is that a wise choice to make? Leaving my home… ''Tikaani thought. ''What if he doesn’t want me? Chapter 2: The sun’s morning light woke Tikaani up the next day. Has my final decision been made? ''Tikaani thought, ''Is yes the right way to go? ''Illa’s nudge gave Tikaani a startle. “Have you made your decision yet?” Illa asked. I could tell that Illa was eager for an answer. “Yes, my decision has been made. I will go under one condition...” “A condition Tikaani, you must be joking!!” Illa laughed. “My condition Illa is that you come along with me” “But Tikaani -” Now it was my turn to interrupt Illa. ''Finally my turn to do it. When was the last time I did it? A few moons ago I think. ''“There are no but’s about it Illa. You come with me or I will be distracted for the rest of my life and I know you don’t want that!” Illa sighed. “Ok, fine! I will come with you Tikaani.” ''Yay!! I convinced her! ''I thought to myself. I chuckled. “Tikaani are you chuckling because you convinced me??” “Of course not Illa” I said to her in a snobby way. ''Can she read my mind?? I hope not! “So when shall we start this ‘search’? We need permission from Aga to leave first.” “Shall we ask her now Tikaani, the sooner we start the quicker we will find him”. “You always seem to have the best answer Illa. I am your friend because of that”. “Really, thanks Tikaani. Let’s go”. As they headed to Aga, the leader of Star Island, Tikaani got nervous, what if this goes wrong? Would Illa and I be allowed to leave?? ''I could tell Illa was nervous too. As we approached Aga, Illa didn’t look nervous so I decided I would try not to even though I was completely nervous. Aga was the first to speak, “Hello Illa and Tikaani, would you like to ask me something?” “ Yes” Illa replied to Aga “Tikaani and I would like to travel to find the Tulugaria Lusa, who visited us about a moon ago?” “Why of course you girls can. Please say your good byes to everyone before you go.” “Of course we will Aga”. I finally managed to say something. “Good bye Tikaani and Illa. May the spirits of our white bear ancestors be with you on your journey.” After all their good byes were said, they started to head off. “Why did you say Tulugaria Illa, you know we are not searching for her?” Illa chuckled “It was an excuse to leave. I knew she would say yes to that”. I started to laugh. As Tikaani turned back, she could see Kissimi running up to them and then, he tumbled and landed at Illa’s hind leg. “Me come with you Illa. I love you” Kissimi demanded and hugged Illa’s leg.”Aww. That is so cute!” Tikaani and Illa said at the same time and they bothed laughed. Illa stoped and spoke “Tikaani, this was what I was wanting to ask you earlier this morning. I don’t want to leave Kissimi. Can he come with us? I know Kallik would love to see him.” “Why didn’t you say earlier?” Tikaani answered “Of course he can come!” “Hope on my back Kissimi. You will have a good view on my back.” Illa smiled at Kissimi. Kissimi let out a squeal of delight and we headed off again, Tikaani thought moments later, ''Is it right to bring Kissimi? Let’s hope all goes well on our journey and that I find who I want to find. '' '' Chapter 3: Coming Soon. Category:The Search Begins Introduction